Le garçon de passage
by Zephyy
Summary: Ils sont quatre. Ou plutôt trois, parce que le Grand est déjà partit. Y a la fille. Y a le garçon. Et y a le garçon de passage. Et surtout, y a les épreuve pour faire partit de la tribu. Je crois que y a aussi un peu d'amour et de malheur. Soriku...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens! A partir d'aujourd'hui, postage d'une fic qui fait pour le moment 15 chapitres. Bon, tous les chapitres sont à peu près de la même taille que celui-là, mais faut voir le côté positif des choses, y aura un chapitre posté chaque jour (tant que j'aurais mon ordi ).**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser, pour pas que vous soyez complètement paumé en lisant ça, un chapitre sur deux sera raconté à la première personne, le chapitre 1 en fait partie. Le narrateur de ces chapitres est le personnage appelé "_la fille_" dans les chapitres qui suivront.**

**Autre chose, les phrases avec des tournures bizarres, c'est fait exprès.**

**Voila, maintenant, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Le garçon de passage

Chapitre 1

Je me rappel très bien, malgré toutes ces années. Je me rappel très bien de cette île, une petite île déserté que j'appelais mon île. Mon île que l'on avait appelé Pallakch. Oui je sais, c'est un nom assez étrange. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai donné ce nom à l'île. C'était lui.

Et au tout début, on était trois. Il y avait lui, il était le chef, et surtout le fondateur. Mais il est partit en nous laissant derrière. En laissant tout derrière lui. En me laissant tout. Il y avait moi. Et il y avait Riku. Riku, il voyageait beaucoup à cause de son père. Je crois que c'est pour ça que tout c'est terminé alors que tout allait bien. Quand le Grand est partit, il ne restait que lui et moi.

Malgré le fait qu'on était que deux, on allait souvent sur l'île, sur Pallakch. Et on faisait comme d'habitude, comme si le Grand n'était pas vraiment partit.

Puis un jour, pendant les vacances, il y a un garçon qui es venu dans la ville. A cette époque, j'étais une préado. Alors la ville, avec Riku, on l'appelait le monde des adultes. Moi, je ne m'occupait pas de ça. Devant les adultes hypocrites, menteurs et prisonniers, je ne montrais et ne disais rien. Et parmi les enfants, je ne considérais que Riku comme un ami. C'était pareil pour Riku. Ou plutôt, c'est ce que je croyais. Parce que après l'arrivé du garçon de la ville, de la grande ville, ils sont devenus très ami. Et un jour, Riku est venu me dire qu'il voulait que le garçon fasse partit de la tribu. De notre tribu. Je ne voulais pas. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'un étranger vienne sur mon île. Mais finalement, il m'a convaincu. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment comment.

Quoiqu'il en est, le lendemain matin, Riku et moi, on est allé voir le garçon, on lui a expliqué, et on lui a bandé les yeux. Après ça, on l'a emmené sur Pallakch...

* * *

**Voila. J'avais prévenu, c'est cour. Le prochain chapitre, c'est pour demain. Donc, à demain -^.^-**

**Votre auteur qui vous aime toujours autant,**

**Aka Hoshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le deuxième chapitre? Il est posté tard, et ça risque d'être souvent le cas, on m'a taxé mon ordi chéri! **

**Enfin, à part ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! En esperant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Une jeune sortit soudain de la forêt et arrêta sa course sur la petite plage de gravier. Elle se retourna vers la forêt et attendit. Peu après, deux garçons de son âge sortirent à leur tour de parmi les arbres. Le premier guidait le second qui avait les yeux bandés par une bande de tissu.

La fille enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon, se retrouvant en bas de maillot de bain et en T-shirt. Le garçon qui n'avait pas les yeux bandés dit de même.

-"Aller Sora! Il faut que tu enlève tes chaussures et ton pantalon. On va traverser la rivière."

-"Je suis obligé de faire ça?"

-"Oui! Sauf si tu veux rester ici tout seul. Ou si tu veux être complètement tremper après."

Sora hésita un instant avant de faire comme les deux autres. La fille traversa la bande d'eau qui la séparait de l'île en premier, sautant sur les rochers qui dépassaient de l'eau. Une fois qu'elle fut sur la petite île, elle se retourna vers les deux autres.

-"Aller! Riku! Sora! C'est à vous de traverser!"

Riku prit la main de Sora et ils traversèrent tout les deux, Sora ayant beaucoup de mal à cause de ses yeux rendus aveugles.

L'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient s'étendait d'un bord du lac jusqu'à son milieu.

La fille attrapa Sora par la main et le fit tourner sur lui-même. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle arrêta et lui retira son bandeau. Sora avait la tête qui tournait. Il vit Riku et la fille commencer à partir vers la partie de l'île qui se trouvait sur le milieu du lac. Il leur couru après.

-"Eh! Attendez-moi!"

* * *

**Et bas voila, le deuxième chapitre. Toujours aussi court -^.^-**

**La personne qui désespère en l'absence de son cher ordinateur,**

**Aka Hoshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Booooooooooooon soooooooooooooooooir!**

**Après une journée à avoir souffert le martyre loin de mon âme soeur n°2 ( la n°1 étant mon amant), je poste maintenant le chapitre 3.**

**Et pendant que j'y suis, je réponds aussi aux reviews (parce que je suis gentil et que ça me fait plaisir -^.^-)**

**Kino-Yaoisite: Rien que pour le nom je t'aime déjà ^^ (Zéphy pose ce dico) Et oui, je sais c'est cour comme chapitre. C'est pour ça que j'en poste un par jour. Mais j'avais prévenu Et j'avoue, les premiers sont les plus cour. Surtout celui-là en fait... Merci de dire que le résumé avait l'air intéressant, je suis tellement nul pour ça T.T Et désolé de te décevoir, tout les chapitres seront coupé comme ça (C'est ce qu'on appel le sadisme des auteurs... *.*) Merci beaucoup de lire, ça me donne du courage (même si pour le moment j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 16 -_-')**

**Shizuru Neko-chan: T'es un chat? O.o Woua on trouve de tout ici... Voila la suite comme tu l'as demandé. Et nan, les chapitres seront pas plus long, je suis un gros sadique doublé d'un feignant. XP Enfin, merci de laisser une trace de ton passage, ça fait plaisir U.U**

**Sur ce, booooooooooooooooooonne lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Je me souviens qu'après lui avoir enlevé le bandeau, Sora nous a suivit Riku et moi jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île, là où se trouvait la cabane que le Grand, Riku et moi on avait construite, pour avoir un abris si jamais il pleuvait je crois. Je ne sais plus trop en fait. Enfin, ça, c'est pas très grave. C'est qu'un détail. Le plus grave, c'est après.

En tout cas, Sora nous a suivis. On l'a emmené à l'autre bout de l'île, là où il y avait le lac. Quand on est arrivé, Riku et moi, on l'a attendu. Moi je voulais pas, et je souhaitais qu'il se soit perdu dans la forêt de Pallakch. Maintenant je regrette...

Quand Sora nous a rejoint, j'ai parlé avec Riku. Sora ne pouvait pas comprendre, on parlait une autre langue. On parlait la langue de Pallakch. C'était un langage que le Grand et moi on avait inventé, pour pouvoir parler sans que les adultes ne nous comprenne. On a parlé comme ça devant Sora. Il nous regardait comme si on venait d'une autre planète.

* * *

**Ouais je sais c'est de pire en pire pour la taille. Mais celui-là c'est le plus cour, je vous promet **

**Celui qu'est grave en manque,**

**Aka Hoshi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon soir les gens! J'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui si ce n'est que c'est le quatrième chapitre. Et une petite réponse pour la seule personne qui à commenté le troisième chapitre (pour le moment, j'espére que y en aura d'autre)**

**Cassie: Bah j'espère que le jugement que tu feras en temps voulu sera positif ^^ Et je souhaite que tu continu d'aimer comme tu aime maintenant -^.^- Et t'inquiète, je vais continuer, y a pas de raison pour que je m'arrête, surtout maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture!**  


* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

-"Sane o kullawi tche."

-"Fare e anak sily."

Sora regardait les deux amis parler. Il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, il vit Riku se tourner vers lui. Il en profita pour lui demander.

-"C'est quoi la lange que vous venez de parler?"

-"On t'en parlera plus tard! Pour l'instant Riku va t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire."

Sora vit Riku fusiller la fille du regard avant de pousser un soupir d'exaspération. Il ramena ensuite son regard sur Sora.

-"La première épreuve pour que tu fasses partie de la tribu. Dans la forêt, y a un arbre bizarre. Son tronc est percé par un gros trou. Y a longtemps, le Grand a caché un poème dans son tronc. Tu dois le trouver et le déchiffrer."

-"Mais c'est facile!"

La fille secoua la tête.

-"Pas vraiment. Mais pense ce que tu veux. T'as jusqu'à ce soir pour trouver le poème et jusqu'à demain soir pour le traduire."

-"On te dira l'épreuve suivante quand tu reviendras."

Sora les regarda un moment avant de partir vers la forêt et d'y disparaitre

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je sens que je vais finir par me faire détester à finir tous les chapitres comme ça, par une coupure... Mais j'aime ça XP Nan je suis pas maso -_- Merci de vous en inquiétez...**

**Celui qui écoute les classiques disney en vous écrivant (on est fan ou on ne l'est pas...),**

**Aka Hoshi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tss, je sais pas quoi dire aujourd'hui... Je n'ai aucune réponse à donner, Oh malheur! Et tiens, juste pour vous raconter ma vie, aujourd'hui j'ai lu le Mariage de Figaro. Dur à comprendre au début. En plus y a tout qui se mélange la-dedans... Ah et aussi, je me suis acheter 4 mangas ce matin! Oui, je sais, vous vous foutez grave de tout ça, mais je vous l'ai dit, c'est juste pour avoir quelque chose à raconter XP Puisque je vous fait chier (si si si, je le vois dans vos yeux ) je me tais et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (non mais oh!)**  


* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

Sora s'est enfoncé dans la forêt de Pallakch. Riku et moi on est restés debout sur la plage du côté du lac, immobile. Riku voulait l'attendre, moi je voulais voir s'il reviendrai. Je ne sais pas comment ça c'est passé, Sora ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il en a peut être parlé à Riku, mais je ne sais pas, je ne leur ai pas demandé. Et je ne le saurai jamais, parce qu'ils ne sont plus là pour en parler.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, à peu près une demi-heure après son départ, Sora est réapparu sous nos yeux, tout en haut de l'immense rocher qui surplombait la forêt de l'île. Il nous a fait de grands signes avec ses bras. Riku et moi nous nous sommes regardé. On savait tous les deux, il avait réussis la première partie de l'épreuve. Il avait trouvé le poème. Alors à notre tour, on lui à répondu par de grands signes. On agitait les bras dans sa direction en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'on avait compris. Lui, il a arrêté de s'agiter et a à nouveau disparu dans la forêt, derrière le rocher. Riku et moi on a aussi arrêté de s'agiter. On à continué à l'attendre sans bouger. On n'osait même pas s'assoir sur le sable. Et puis finalement, Sora nous à rejoint.

* * *

**Pour une fois, je ne dirais rien sur la taille du chapitre, vous feriez une crise cardiaque si je vous disais que c'est celui qui est le plus long pour le moment (Bah pourquoi tu le dis alors?) Ta gueule chéri!**

**Celui qui vous abandonnes par manque d'inspiration,**

**Aka Hoshi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis content ^^ Ce chapitre fait 200 mots pile -^.^- Oui je sais c'est très con, et alors (Mais personne n'a rien dit...) Je t'ai dit de la fermer mon amour! (Moi aussi je t'aime -_-')**

**Bon, passons, petite réponse à la seule reviews que j'ai eut Quelle tristesse...**

**Cassie: Je suis content que tu continu d'aimer ^^ Ca fait chaud au coeur (et au corps .) Eh! C'est censé être moi le pervers dans notre couple! Bah à par ça, les mangas que j'ai acheté c'est... (des mangas de fille .) Mais ta gueule! Le 15 et le 16 de XXX Holic, le 1 et le 2 de Nurarihyon no mago. Que je recommande chaudement... (et c'est moi qui doit la fermer après -_-'')**

**A par tout ça, boooooooooonne !**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

Sora sortit finalement du bois, à l'endroit même où il était parti, juste devant la fille et Riku. Il leva sa main vers le ciel et s'écria avec un grand sourire:

-"Je l'ai trouvé!"

Les deux autres sourirent devant sa réaction. Sourire qui, sur le visage de la fille, se fit quelque peu cruel.

-"Et tu sais ce qu'il veut dire?"

La main de Sora retomba et son sourire se fit un peu moins grand.

-"Non, j'ai absolument pas compris. C'est écrit dans votre langue bizarre."

-"C'est pour ça que tu dois le traduire!"

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, on va t'apprendre le Pallakch, et si tu veux, je t'aiderais...!"

Riku dut retenir une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un pied s'abattre implacablement sur le sien. Il lança un regard tueur à la fille qui fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Sora n'avait pas compris et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu lui non plus.

-"Bon alors, on fait quoi maintenant?"

-"On va aller se baigner."

-"Mais d'abord, tu vas lire le poème!"

-"Euh, d'accord.

_**Siyotabe okaria menos**_

_**Cate sina nos**_

_**Ore kata yu**_

_**Sa oratiyano many kusu**_

_**Chito satukyurana e**_

_**Sote no are**_

_**

* * *

**_**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, 200 mots pile ^^ (Tu nous l'a déjà dit) Et alors? J'aime dire les truc qui me plaise de dire! U.U **

**Celui qui aime les lapins (pourquoi les lapins?) Tu veux le savoir (Euh nan),**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aaaaaaaaaaaah, déjà le septième chapitre. Ca fait une semaine que j'ai commencer à poster cette fic *.* Alléééééééééééééééé, pour fêter ça, !**

**(alcoolique -_-) Mais nan!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

Sora a lu le poème comme je le lui avait demandé. Il l'a lu mieux que moi, j'étais jalouse. Après ça, on a fait ce que Riku avait proposé, on est allé se baigner.

Enfin, moi je me suis allongé sur le sable pour dormir, Riku s'est juste assis et a regardé la mer, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, son regard a dérivé de l'horizon à Sora qui s'amusait comme un gamin dans l'eau clair et limpide du lac. Sora, il nageait dans l'eau complètement insouciant. Enfin, nagé est un bien grand mot. Il était plutôt en train de barboter.

Là aussi j'étais un peu jalouse de le voir s'amuser de rien, comme ça, tout simplement.

Moi, j'avais fermé les yeux et je faisais comme si je dormais. Sora est sortit de l'eau, dégoulinant et les cheveux chargé d'eau. J'ai ouvert discrètement les yeux et je l'ai regardé avec Riku.

Il a essoré l'eau de ses cheveux juste au-dessus de Riku. Et après, juste avant que Riku est eut le temps de se venger, il s'est littéralement roulé dans le sable. Quand il s'est relevé, il était tout doré à cause du sable. Après, il est retourné voir Riku et s'est complètement collé à lui. Riku n'a pas vraiment réagit. Moi, j'ai refermé les yeux en soupirant doucement. J'étais à la fois contente, triste et un peu vexé. Contente parce que Riku s'était vraiment fait un ami. Oui, ami, parce que Sora est seulement quelqu'un de très tactile. Triste parce que je sentais que tout allais changer sans jamais redevenir comme avant. Et un peu vexé parce qu'ils m'avaient tout les deux oublié. C'est vrai que j'étais supposé dormir, mais c'est comme ça, j'étais vexé.

* * *

**Et voila! Pour une fois que je me suis pas éternisé dans mes élucubrations de débuts de chapitre éhéh u.u**

**A demain pour le chapitre 8,**

**Aka Hoshi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaaaah, je viens juste de relire ce chapitre, et je pense pouvoir dire que tout se met en place tout doucement, mais ça va un peu s'accélérer après -^.^-**

**Enfin, voila le 8ème chapitre de cette fic que j'ai toujours pas continuer, maintenant que j'y pense... .**

**Mia-sama: Tu viens que les deux jours? Pas grave ^^ T'auras plus à lire comme ça au moins. Je suppose que ton "Yaaaahhh!" veut dire que c'est bien? Si c'est ça, je suis content. Arigato.**

**Cassie: Tu sais, je pense que y a personne qui a compris le poème... Et j'avoue, même moi j'ai pas encore tout traduit xp La petite espionne, c'est le personnage inventé, j'avoue, là aussi, je me suis inspiré de toute les petites zieuteuse perverse yaoisite. Je pense d'ailleurs que j'ai assez réussi -^.^-  
**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

La fille se releva du sable une demi-heure plus tard. Riku n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et Sora se tuait à essayer de le convaincre d'aller se baigner. Le soleil commençait à descendre vers la mer. La fille s'approcha de Sora.

-"Tu as réussis à traduire le poème?"

Sora se tût soudain dans sa longue tirade d'argument sur le pourquoi du comment Riku _devait absolument _se baigner avec lui pour regarder la fille avec un air quelque peu coupable et attendrissant. La fille soupira en se tapant le front avec la main.

-"Bon ok, j'ai compris..."

Sora baissa le tête. Riku se leva à son tour et passa sa main dans la troisième guerre mondiale qui servait de cheveux au chatain.

-"Le soleil commence à se coucher. Faut trouver à manger et faire du feu."

La fille hocha la tête.

-"Riku, tu fais le feu et Sora et moi allons pêcher des poissons. Ok?"

-"Oui."

-"Ouais! On va pêcher!"

Les trois adolescents se séparèrent. Riku prit le chemin de leur cabane tandis que la fille et Sora se rendaient sur une autre plage.

* * *

**Aaaah, je trouve que je fais des progrès, je me perd moins en parlotte qu'avant ^^**

**Très aimablement (enfin une formule de politesse correcte *.*),**

**Aka Hoshi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yooooooo les gens! J'espère que je vous ai manqué depuis hier ^^ Après m'être tappé tout seul une lettre en espagnol, je m'occupe enfin de vous! Et je sais que rien ne peut vous faire plus plaisir que le chapitre 9 de cette fic -^.^- (ça va les chevilles?) Toi ta gueule my darling. Et tout de suite, les réponses au reviews!**

**Cassie: T'as envie de savoir ce que elle va dire à Sora? Ehéh, désolé, mais va falloir attendre demain. Parce que là, ils vont juste à la pêche ^^ Et merci de laisser un message. Parce que sur 8 reviews, tu m'en as laissé 4!**

**Mia-sama: Tu veux être la preums? Bah vas-y! Je t'attend de pied ferme! *.* Sora va mourir? Ouais, mais pas maintenant, beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus tard ^^ Mais c'est par mort naturelle, désolé de te décevoir... MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE T'ES PUT TRADUIRE LE POEME! Parce que c'est ma création! C'est ma langue que je me suis inventé tout seul comme un grand XP**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

J'ai emmené Sora de l'autre côté de la plage où on était avant. Si je me rappelle bien de tout, à cet endroit, y avait que des rochers. Des gros rochers, très dangereux. Si on avait pas été sur un lac, on aurait put se croire au bord de la mer, au pied des falaises. C'était là-bas que Sora et moi on était allé pêcher.

J'ai donné une sorte de canne à pêche que j'avais fabriqué avec le Grand, avant, à Sora. Après, on est monté sur les rochers et j'ai guidé Sora jusqu'à un bassin relié au lac. Je savais que Sora parlait beaucoup, j'avais déjà eut l'occasion de l'écouter. Mais ce soir-là, il a tellement parlé que j'avais l'impression qu'on pêcherait jamais un seul poisson tellement il était bruyant.

Au final, j'ai fini par lui demander de parler moins fort, parce que je pense qu'il était bien incapable de se taire. On a quand même réussi à pêcher des poissons. Trois poissons. Trois petits poissons. Après cette pêche, on a rejoint Riku. Il était toujours en train d'essayer d'allumer un feu. Sora et moi on a planté des battons dans les poissons. Il y avait de la fumé qui commençait à monter du morceau de bois sur lequel Riku s'acharnait. Quand y a eut du feu, on a mit nos poissons à cuir. Quand ils furent cuit, on les a mangés. Sora s'est plaint qu'ils étaient trop petit.

C'était le dernier repas que je passais sur l'île. Mais ça, je le savais pas. Personne ne pouvait le savoir.

Quand on a finit de manger, Riku et moi, on a aidé Sora à traduire le début du poème.

* * *

**Oui je sais, c'est rustique comme mode de vie. Mais moi j'aime bien .**

**Le beau mec qui vous dit à demain (pauvre cheville T.T),**

**Aka Hoshi**


	10. Chapter 10 & 11

**! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, NASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!**

**Hier, je me suis retrouvé dans l'incapacité de poster le 10ème chapitre à cause d'un gros problème technique que nous appelons tous communément "papa". Pour cette raison, aujourd'hui, je poste les 10ème et 11ème chapitre. Au moins comme ça, vous aurez plus de lecture -^.^-**

**Pour les reviews:**

**Cassie: Tu m'as posté le com', le plus long de cette fic O.o Et nan, je posterai pas plus long (sauf aujourd'hui pour cause de cas rare). Et merci pour tes reviews, c'est toujours un bonheur de les lire (les tiennes comme celles des autres ^^) Et oui j'avoue, je me casse la tête pour écrire ce truc, mais comme je suis légèrement maso, ça me pose pas de problème. ^^ Nan, ils font pas Koh-lanta, j'ai jamais regardé et je vais pas commencer! Quand à leurs parents... . Ils s'en foutent, ils sont d'accord. Voila, bonne lecture ^^**

**Shizuru Neko-chan: Je suis content que tu trouve ça intéressant. Perso je galère pour faire une intrigue qui tiens la route... Et nan, je rallongerais pas mes chapitres u.u Bon, je m'arrête là... Bonne lecture ^^**

**Mia-sama: Et nan, t'es toujours pas preums, pire, t'es troisième, tu me déçois T.T Tu baisses dans mon estime là tu sais? Et nan, c'est pas la fille qui va tuer Sora. Et comme je t'aime bien, je vais te dire, Sora il meurt du Sida -^.^-**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

Sora prit le poème qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche avant d'aller se baigner.

-"Bon alors, la première phrase c'est : _**Siyotabe okaria menos**_. Ca veut dire quoi?"

-"_**Si**_, c'est la voix. La voix très aigü. _**Yo**_, c'est le son qui résonne dans la grotte, l'écho."

-"_**Ta**_, c'est le bruit qui sort des profondeur de la terre. Et _**Be**_, c'est aussi le son qui résonne dans la grotte. Mais y a une différence entre _**Yo**_ et _**Be**_."

-"Ah bon? C'est quoi?"

-"_**Yo**_, c'est l'écho qui entre dans la grotte, le son qui né."

-"Et _**Be**_, c'est l'écho qui sort de la grotte, le son qui meurt."

-"Et après? _**Okaria menos**_? Ca veux dire quoi?"

-"_**Oka**_, ça veut dire mère. Et _**Ria**_, c'est la volonté. Mais ça veut aussi dire vent."

-"Et enfin, _**Menos**_, c'est l'ombre et la mort."

-"Et en entier? Elle veut dire quoi la phrase entière?"

-"C'est...!"

-"Riku! Tu ne dois pas l'aider! Tu dois trouver tout seul Sora. On t'a traduit tout les mots, tu dois trouver pour la phrase!"

-"Euh..."

-"Tu vois? Il ne peut pas trouver juste comme ça. On l'aide au moins à traduir la première phrase!"

-"... Bon ok! Fais comme tu veux."

Riku se tourna vers Sora.

-"Bon alors, pour faire simple, _**Siyotabe okaria menos**_ ça veut dire : _La voix de la volonté de la mère mourrante_."

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

Sora n'a pas trop compris, ce soir, ce que voulais dire cette phrase. D'une certaine manière, c'est un peu normal, ce poème est totalement incompréhensible si on ne connait pas la traduction entière. Quoique même comme ça, il est très dur à comprendre. Pour moi, j'ai mis plusieurs années avant de comprendre. Par contre, je pense que Riku, lui, il avait compris. Je ne sais pas comment, ni à cause de quoi. Mais c'est l'impression que j'avais quand je l'écoutais.

Cette désagréable impression que l'on a quand on croit que quelqu'un sait quelque chose que nous ne savons pas et que cette personne ne va rien nous dire à ce sujet. C'était ce que je ressentais. Je le voyais parfois comme une sorte de trahison. Ca faisait un peu mal.

En tout cas, après le repas, Riku a emmené Sora en haut du rocher qui dominait toute l'île pour lui faire passer une autre épreuve. Moi pendant ce temps, j'ai gardé le feu, faisant en sorte qu'il ne s'éteigne pas. Une heure plus tard, les garçons sont revenus. Le visage de Riku n'était pas si différent que d'habitude, mais je le connaissais depuis un bon moment maintenant pour pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper qu'il était entre la colère et l'exaspération. Quand à Sora, son visage était très expressif, et ce que j'y voyais c'était de la gêne.

Sora nous a souhaité bonne nuit et ai allé se coucher . Riku est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que Sora, malgrès ses efforts, était encore trop emprisonné par les règles que lui avaient imposé les adultes. On a un peu discuté ensemble avant d'aller nous coucher nous aussi.

* * *

**Voila, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve demain pour le réveil de nos trois ados ^^**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Coucou! Ah bah j'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui ^^ Alors passons tout de suite au réponse des reviews!**

**Mia-sama: Ouais ça y est, t'es enfin preums! Concernant Sora, sache qu'on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre alors, aucune mort est juste u.u Je te remercie d'aimer mes petits chapitres. Moi aussi je les aime bien comme ils sont -^.^-**

**Cassie: C'est déjà bien que t'es compris la traduction tu sais? Oui, deux chapitres en un, mais seulement pour cette fois...**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 12_**

Quand Sora se réveilla, ce fut assez brutalement. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et sa camarade n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le réveiller que d'ouvrir en grand ce qui servait de rideaux à la petite cabane. Il se prit donc les premiers rayons du jour dans les yeux.

-"Aller Sora! Dépèches-toi de te lever, Riku t'attend. Il veut t'emmener quelque part. Je sais pas où."

Sora finit par quitter ce qui lui servait de lit, non sans quelques difficultés. Il eut droit de manger des fruits avant de partir avec Riku.

-"Et elle? Elle vient pas avec nous?"

-"Non, elle doit aller préparer ta dernière épreuve."

-"Ah... Et c'est quoi comme épreuve?"

-"... Tu dois trouver la cathédrale."

-"La... Cathédrale?"

-"Oui. Au milieu du lac, il y a une immense cathédrale engloutit. A midi, tu vas monter sur le radeau qu'elle est allé chercher et tu devras trouver la cathédrale."

-"Ca à l'air compliqué ton truc."

-"Mmh?"

-"Le radeau..."

-"Pour ça, t'auras juste à te mettre à l'avant du radeau et à pagayer avec tes bras. Reste assis ar contre, si tu te lèves, tu tombera à l'eau."

-"Ah..."

-"Ca ira non?"

-"Je sais pas. Je nage pas très bien."

-"C'est-à-dire?"

-"Bah quand j'essaye de nager, je coule."

Riku se tappa le front avec la main.

-"En clair, tu sais pas du tout nager! Bah, c'est pas trop grave, si tu reste assis sur le radeau, y aura pas de problème. Et regarde, on est arrivé!"

* * *

** !**

**Moi aussi je vous aime vous savez,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	12. Chapter 13

**Yooooooooooooooooooo! En ce sublime samedi (tout du moi, là où je vis), je poste le 13ème chapitre après avoir longuement douté pour savoir si, oui ou non, je devais le poster à 1heure du mat'...**

**Enfin bref, passons ces élucubrations sans queue ni tête (les pauvres ça doit pas être facile) et passons aux reviews!**

**Mia-sama: Evidemment que t'es preums, t'es la seule qui m'a reviewé pour le 12ème chapitre... B'ah, j'en veux pas aux autres, ils devaient pas être là ^.^ T'es en vacance aujourd'hui? Moi je reprend lundi TOT Pas juste!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 13_**

Ce matin-là, c'est le dernier. C'était le dernier. Le dernier où je me réveillais sur l'île. Le dernier que je passais sur l'île. Le dernier levé de soleil que je voyais. Et la dernière fois que je voyais vraiment Riku et Sora.

Ce matin-là, j'étais parti préparer le radeau pour Sora, juste après l'avoir réveillé. J'ai emmené le radeau sur la plage qui faisait face à l'emplacement de la cathédrale.

Pendant ce temps, Riku a emmené Sora pour lui montrer l'ossuaire. L'ossuaire, c'était une sorte de petite cuvette. C'est le Grand qui l'avait trouvé. Dedans, on mettait tous les os et tous les cadavres des animaux qu'on trouvait sur l'île ou sur le chemin qui menait à l'île. On les arrangeait en sorte de sculpture.. C'était comme un cimetière sauf que les os n'étaient pas enterrés.

En fait, ce que Riku a monté à Sora, ce n'était pas vraiment l'ossuaire, mais plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Un peu avant le départ du Grand, y a eut une grosse tempête. La cuvette a été complètement inondée. Une grande partie des os on été ou emporté quand l'eau s'est retirée, ou englouti par la terre trempée. Les autres os ont été complètement éparpillés. Depuis, on a pas retouché à l'ossuaire et on l'a laissé tel quel.

A midi, Riku et Sora. Riku et moi on s'est demandé si Sora allait vraiment faire l'épreuve. Parce que le ciel était noir. C'était les même nuages que pour la tempête qui avait noyé l'ossuaire.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**La personne qui va devoir sérieusement songer à se calmer,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Ohayo! Sa va tout le monde? Aujourd'hui j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer (nan je vais pas me marier). A partir de ce soir, je n'aurai peut être plus mon ordi. Je dit peut être mais y a de grande chance pour que ce soit sur... Et donc, à cause de cela, ne sachant absoluement pas quand je récupèrerai mon ordi ou quand je pourrais aller sur un ordi quel qu'il soit (même si je voudrais éviter de lui être infidèle...) je ne pourrai plus poster un chapitre par jour. Les durées entre chaque chapitres posté vont donc s'allonger et être irrégulière. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**Voila, maintenant, les reviews...**

**Mia-sama: T'as de la chance pour tes vacances... Moi je reprend demain TToTT C'est pas juste! Oui, le mot luminosité existe bel et bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et je suis content que ce chapitre soit ton petit rayon de soleil du dimanche (ouh la phrase super chelou que je viens de sortir -_-')**

**MikageKun: ! Je me demandais c'était quand que t'aillais te décider à lire! Tu m'as manqué TToTT C'est assez bof? Je te déçois? J'ai l'impression que ça arrive de plus en plus souvent -_-'' Et t'es vraiment bizarre avec tes sentiments contradictoire tu le sais ça?**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 14_**

Les trois adolescents étaient regroupés près du radeau, ils regardaient le ciel.

-"On devrait peut être reporter l'épreuve à plus tard."

-"Non! Si t veux que Sora fasse parti de la tribu, ce sera maintenant ou jamais Riku!"

-"Mais tu es folle! Tu as vu ces nuages? C'est trop dangereux!"

-"S'il part maintenant, il pourra finir avant que la tempête ne se lève!"

-"Je veux bien."

La fille et Riku se tournèrent vers Sora dans une synchronisation parfaite.

-"Sora, tu...!"

-"Okay! Vas-y."

Sora hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers le radeau et grimpa dessus. Il se mit à genou à l'avant de l'embarcation et se mit à ramer à l'aide de ses bras. En le voyant faire, la fille fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Riku.

-"Tu lui as dis comment faire!"

-"Je l'ai un peu aidé. Il n'aurait pas réussi sinon."

-"Tu as triché Riku! Il aurait dû se débrouiller tout seul! Lui faire passer cette épreuve n'a aucun sens si on lui dit quoi faire!"

Riku ne répliqua pas. Il resta juste un instant à la regarder avant de détourner les yeux vers le radeau et Sora. La fille fit de même. Ils voyaient Sora. Il se trouvait au milieu du lac et il avait arrêté de pagayer. Il regardait le lac, cherchant au fond de l'eau cette cathédrale dont Riku lui avait parlé.

* * *

**Bah maintenant, le chapitre arrivera quand il arrivera, je suis pas devin... Mais si j'ai toujours mon ordi ce soir, y aura peut être un chapitre mardi!**

**Alors d'ici là, j'espère vous retrouver,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	14. Chapter 15

**Konichiwa les gens! En ce mardi 8 mars, après avoir sauver mon ordi des griffes de mes parents, je peux poster le 15ème chapitre du garçon de passage. Pour ceux qui sont rentrés en même temps que moi, c'est-à-dire hier, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée en retard, pour ceux qui sont toujours en vacance, je les prit de bien profiter, ça durera pas ^^**

**Bien, maintenant, les réponses à mes, ou plutôt ma, reviews:**

**Mia-sama: Voila, profit de ce chap, je sais pas que je posterai à nouveau. Et sache que j'écris les chapitres à l'avance. Quand j'ai commencer à poster, j'avais déjà écrit les 13 premiers chapitres ^^ Et t'as raisons, c'est franchement plus facile comme ça -^.^-**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 15_**

Sora était sur le radeau, il regardait le fond du lac. J'étais faché contre Riku. Il lui avait tout dit concernant le radeau et la cathédrale. Mais ma colère est vite partie. A cause de Sora. Si Riku l'avait aidé sur cette épreuve, il avait certainement dût lui dire que, une fois sur le radeau, il devrait à tout prix rester assis.

Pourtant, il s'est levé. Sora se mit debout sur le radeau! Riku et moi, on s'est regardé, horrifié. Je m'en rappelle trop bien. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit. Jamais.

Riku et moi, on a fait de grands signes avec nos bras pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se rassoir. On a aussi crié. Mais ça n'a servit à rien. Sora nous a rendu nos signes. Il devait penser qu'on le félicitait d'avoir réussi. Si seulement ça avait pût être ça...

Sora s'est détourné de nous au bout de quelques secondes. Riku et moi commencions vraiment à paniquer. Sora restait debout, on ne pouvait pas le prévenir, et la tempête qui allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre.

On le voyait. Sora. Il se penchait de plus en plus vers la surface du lac. Il avait l'air complètement hypnotisé.

Riku et moi avions arrêté de crier et de gesticuler. On restait immobile, sans pouvoir faire la moindre geste.

Sora était hypnotisé par le lac. Riku et moi étions hypnotisé par Sora.

Sora se penchait de plus en plus vers le lac. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait bien pût voir à cet instant.

Sora continuait de se pencher. Puis je le vit tomber. Au ralenti, je distinguait chaque mouvement de sa chute. Je le vit s'enfoncer et disparaitre dans le lac dans une gerbe d'eau...

* * *

**Allé, à la prochaine parce que je sais pas quand je reviendrais!**

**Mes salutations,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Yo les gens! Après, quoi?, une grosse semaine d'absence,et de gros problème avec ce site, je suis de retour, pour poster, enfin, le 16ème chapitre et demain, peut être, le 17ème... Et pour célébrer ce retour après autant d'absence (qui a en parti été causé parce que je me rappelait pas de mon code -_-'), je vais répondre... aux reviews:**

**Mia-sama: Oui, c'est vrai, je t'aime quand tu pète un plomb (Zephy, pose cette arme s'il te plait). Je te remercie de me reviewer encore et encore malgré mon... instabilité?**

**Cassie: Oui, ça faisait longtemps, environs 3 chapitre sans nouvelle T.T Moi tu vois, c'est mes parents qui font ceinture entre moi et l'ordi La vie est cruelle! Et oui, J'OSE finir sur du suspense, et j'ai même pas honte XP Pourquoi Sora sait pas nager déjà? Ah oui, je me souviens... éhéhéhéhéhéhéhéh...!**

**Tite-odey: Je t'avoue que j'ai eut aussi un peu de mal à écrire cette fic comme ça. C'est pas... habituel on va dire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire si tel ou tel chapitre est mieux écrit, alors je te fais confiance ^^ Et oui, ma chère fille est assez capricieuse. Mais je l'aime bien comme ça XP MERCI d'aimer!  
**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 16_**

-"SORAAAAAAAA!"

Sora était tombé à l'eau.

Riku se précipita dans l'eau et se mit à nager de toutes ses forces vers l'endroit où avait disparu le chatain. Pendant ce temps, la fille avait disparu elle aussi, mais derrière les arbres. Elle se dirigeait vers la cabane.

La tempête se faisait savoir. De grosse gouttes tombaient du ciel tandis que Riku remontait Sora inconscient sur le radeau. Il se mit à faire avancer l'embarcation du mieux qu'il le pouvait vers l'île.

Après dix longues minutes de travail acharné, Riku fit s'échouer le radeau sur la plage et porta Sora, toujours dans les pommes, vers une petite grotte. Au moment où ils entraient à l'intérieur, des éclaires se mirent à zébrer le ciel et Sora se réveilla doucement.

-"Riku! Je l'ai vu!"

Riku le regarda sans trop comprendre. Il fit assoir Sora avant de faire de-même.

-"Je l'ai vu! Je l'ai vu! Je l'ai vu Riku! J'ai vu la cathédrale! Elle était là, au fond, tout au fond du lac! Je voyais les poissons qui nageaient près d'elle, qui y entraient et qui en sortaient! J'ai aussi vu le Grand! Il m'invitait à venir! Et... Et...!"

Sora se tût soudain, dans l'incapacité de parler, puis...

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça!"

-"Calme-toi. Si je t'ai embrassé, c'est juste pour que tu te taise. Je ne ressent rien de bizarre envers toi."

Il y eut un silence. Pui le visage de Sora pris une expression horrifié.

-"R-Riku... la cabane...!"

La cabane brûlait.

* * *

**Aha! J'ai l'impression que y a encore plus de suspense maintenant! Et j'ai une grande nouvelle, j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic sur mon petit cahier, il manque plus que de recopier sur l'ordi et c'est fini... Déjà... Et si je ne me trompe pas, il reste encore 3 ou 4 chapitres. Peut être 5...**

**Très sincèrement, après un long silence radio,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Bon alors là, j'en suis sûr de chez sûr, vous allez TOUS me tuer... J'ai plus de 3 SEMAINES DE RETARD! Honte à moi... Je vais me pendre... (nan! si tu fais ça, qui va poster la fic?) Merci Zephy, tu t'inquiète plus pour la fic que pour moi (Ouais je sais...)**

**Enfin bref, passons, si vous saviez comme vous m'avez **

**Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir -^.^- J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour cette absence impardonnable. Mais promis, je poste tout le reste de la fic pendant la semaine (C'est facile en même temps, en comptant ce chapitre, il en reste 3...) Mais ta gueule mon amour!**

**Bon, maintenant, je réponds aux reviews (je l'accorde, ça m'a manqué ^^)**

**Cassie: OUI, je met encore du suspense. NON, je ne veux pas ta mort rassure-toi. MERCI de me souhaiter bon retour, même si je pense que c'est plutôt maintenant qu'il faut le dire . Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééé (tu te transforme en Miranda, je te jure que je te butte!) Oui, oui, promis je me calme...**

**Mia-sama: Pourquoi du suspense? Parce que j'aime faire souffrir les autres niark niark niark... (-_- J'ai honte de toi) Oui, tu a très bien compris, Riku embrassa Sora. Mais on passe très vite dessus. J'avoue que y a pas beaucoup de romance dans cette fic, surtout du drame en faite...**

**Shanhearts: Si je ne m'abuse (nan, t'a plutôt tendance à abuser des autres...) Je te merde mon coeur! Donc, je disais, si je ne m'abuse, c'est la première fois que je réponds à l'une de tes reviews (en même temps y en a eut que deux...) Zephy, ou tu reste et tu tais, ou tu te casse d'ici! (Ok, ok, Zeeeeeeeeeeen) ... T'inquiète je t'en veux pas... Moi j'arrvie même pas à faire la différence entre la date de publication et les rajout de chapitre alors bon, t'es pas la seule à être conne des fois (tout le temps) Zéphyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...! Ouais je vis chez mes parents... Et j'avous que ça me dérange pas trop, a=à par quand ils me prennent mon ordi et quand ils me dérangent avec Zéphy (°/° Parle pas de ça ici pervers) Qui a dit que je parlait de CA? Le grand? Bah je sais pas trop en faite... J'y est pas trop réfléchit... Alors autant mettre un jeune adulte qui a un lien avec Riku, la fille étant inventé, elle peut avoir des liens avec qui je veux... Quand à une description de la fille... Et bien, je dirais cheveux noir mi-long, yeux bleu, 12 ans, parents en phase de divorce, tendance à commander et à se faire obéir, relativement courageuse, méfiante, possessive, et qui malgré les apparences s'attache vite aux autres. Voila, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire d'autre... Si tu veux d'autre précision, dis-le, je mord pas ^^ (ça ça dépens...) Moi aussi je t'aime... Et désolé de te décevoir, la suite à tarder... Trop même... Et sache qu'on est très heureux ensemble, je crois que tu peux le constater d'ailleur ^.^**

**Enfin voila, bonne lecture à tous les gens!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 17_**

Quand Sora est tombé à l'eau, j'ai vu Riku courir vers le lac et se mettre à nager vers le radeau et Sora. Moi, je me suis mis à courir vers la cabane. Je voulais prendre des couvertures pour Riku et Sora lorsqu'ils sortiraient de l'eau. Je sentais la pluie qui me trempait complètement. La pluie, c'est mon dernier souvenir vraiment précis avant que j'atteigne la cabane. Je me souviens vaguement être entrée dans la cabane. Il y avait deux pièces dans la cabane. Les couvertures étaient dans la deuxième. C'est là que je suis allée. Là aussi, mes souvenirs sont assez vague. Tout allait vite. Je crois que je me suis mis à ramasser autant de couvertures que je le pouvais.

J'ai vus un éclaire près de la cabane. Et presque aussitôt après, c'est le tonnerre que j'ai entendu près de moi. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru devenir sourde. Mais je n'y est pas fais plus attention que ça. Mon esprit était trop occupé par Sora et Riku pour que je fasse attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'ai continuée à ramasser des couvertures. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à avoir chaud. Très chaud, alors que j'étais complètement trempé. Je crois que je me suis précipité dans la pièce d'à côté. J'ai vu les flammes en train de dévorer les murs en bois et le toit. J'ai voulue faire demi-tour, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps. En me retournant, je me suis prit une planche qui faisait partie du toit. J'ai criée. Je sentais le sang couler sur ma tempe et j'avais les yeux complètement brûlés. J'ai essayée de retourner dans la deuxième pièce.

Puis je me suis fais tirer en arrière.

* * *

**Je crois pouvoir dire qu'on va encore me gueuler dessus parce que y a du suspense... J'y peut rien, on change pas un sadique ^^**

**Après une longue, longue, longue, absence,**

**Aka Hoshi**


	17. Chapter 18

**! Grande nouvelle, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier -^.^- I'm so happy! Mais comme je veux pas vous emmerder avec ma vie (c'est surtout que j'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui...) Je passe direct aux reviews!**

**Chut: O.o C'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici... J'aime bien ton nom ^^ Ca dit beaucoup de chose... Alors, je te donne la site, et t'inquiète, aucun risque de retard cette fois ^^**

**Cassie: ! Sa faisait longtemps! Et ouais, avous que les chapitres hyper court ça t'avais manqué niark niark niark... OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, 3 semaines d'absence... C'est pas bien pas vrai ... NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN prend pas les armes s'teu plait, j'ai encore plein de truc à faire dans ma vie!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 18_**

Riku s'était précipité vers la cabane. Sora essayait de le suivre mais son précédent accident semblait avoir rouillé les commandes de son corps. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il dû vite renoncer à suivre son ami en courant. Il marcha juste, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait.

Riku par contre continuait de courir. Il arriva rapidement à la cabane, la peur lui donnant des ailes, comme pour Sora. Il vit que l'entrée était complètement sous l'emprise du feu. Il fit le tour de la construction et aperçu qu'une des fenêtres n'avait pas encore été atteinte. Il s'y engouffra. La chaleur était étouffante et il perdit ses repères durant un instant. Puis il vit la fille. Elle était près de la porte. Elle avait un bras sur les yeux, l'autre tendu devant elle pour lui servir de repère. Il couru vers elle, lui attrapa le bras et la fit sortir par la fenêtre. Il l'emmena ensuite sur la plage où il avait abandonné Sora.

Quand il les vit, ce dernier se précipita vers eux, de nouveau maitre de ses mouvements. Les trois s'assirent sur le sable, essayant de ne pas penser à la cabane qui brûlait.

Les deux garçons regardaient la fille. Ils ne voyaient pas son visage, caché par l'ombre de ses cheveux. Elle, elle semblait regarder ses mains. Elle les tourna, les retourna, les agita, les fit monter, descendre. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Puis elle reposa ses mains sur le sable.

-"Riku... Sora..."

Ils la regardaient. Elle releva le visage. Des larmes coulaient des ses yeux blanc.

-"Je ne vois plus rien..."

* * *

**Et là, c'est le drame ^^ Bah, alors je sais pas si je pourrais poster le dernier chap demain ou si ce sera après-demain... Quoiqu'il en soit, le dernier chapitre est le plus long, même si je sais qu'il y en a qui vont ENCORE raller ^.^**

**Très gentiement,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Je suis content! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je poste enfin le dernier chapitre! Alalalalala, ça se fête, Zéphy, SORT LE CHAMPAGNE! Mais passons, je passe aux reviews (^putain, c'est la dernière fois O.o)**

**Mia-sama: T'inquiète pour le retard, ça arrive à tout le monde, j'en suis l'une des preuves vivantes (et le pire c'est qu'il en est fier...) Mais faut pas t'énervé pour ça voyons! Ca n'a aucun sens (n'aggrave pas stp -_-) Je sens que tu va être déçu, parce que la fille ne meurt pas. Tu l'aime pas? Je t'avoue qu'à la base je l'avais créé pour en faire la "méchante", je crois que j'ai réussis, vu ta réaction, mais le problème c'est que moi je l'aime bien maintenant... Je suis pas normal...**

**Tekesuta: Oui, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, je l'ai vécu bien des fois moi aussi, c'est très frustrant! Et oui, l'excuse est vraiment bidon, mais c'est un grand classique, et c'est toujours utile ^^ Mais la fille c'est pas Kairi voyons! Je la déteste trop pour la mettre dans l'une de mes fic, sauf si c'est pour la faire crevé -^.^-**

**Shizuru Neko-chan: Ouais, la pauvre, je suis méchant... Ce chapitre, il est plus long c'est vrai, mais je sens qu'on va encore me dire que c'est trop court...**

**Shanhearts: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! T'as tout compris! T'as droit à un bonbon ^^ (c'est pas un chien) J'ai jamais pensé une telle chose!**

* * *

**_Le garçon de passage_**

**_Chapitre 19_**

C'était la réalité, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne voyais plus rien. L'incendie avait brûlé mes yeux. J'étais aveugle. Et je le suis encore.

Quand je leur ai dit ça, ni Riku ni Sora n'a rien dit. Sora m'a juste prit dans ses bras et Riku a posé sa main sur mon épaule un instant avant de commencer à bander la blessure que j'avais à la tête à cause de la planche. Mais même après ça, aucun de nous n'a parlé. On est retourné à la grotte où étaient les garçon avant de venir me chercher. Ils m'ont guidés jusque là-bas. Et on s'est endormis.

Le lendemain, quand on s'est réveillé, on a directement quitté l'île. On a pas mangé, on est pas retourné à la cabane, on est partit, immédiatement. Sans rien se dire d'autre que "Bonjour".

Mes parents ont pété un cable quand ils ont apprit que j'avais perdu la vue. Je suis partie quand leur dispute est devenue excessive. J'ai errée pendant un bon moment avant que Riku et Sora ne me retrouve. On a eut notre première vraie conversation depuis l'incendie. Sora nous a dit qu'il allait bientôt partir. C'était vrai. Deux jours plus tard, il est retourné dans la grande ville. Juste avant, on s'était promit de se revoir quand on aurait 25 ans, sur la plage qui menait à l'île, le même jour que celui de l'incendie.

Quand j'ai eut 25 ans, j'y suis retournée. Comme j'avais perdu la vue, mes autres sens s'étaient bien développé. Alors ce fut beaucoup moins dur que ce que j'aurais put croire. J'étais la première. Sur l'île, j'ai entendue des cris d'enfants. Riku, Sora et moi étions partis. D'autres ont pris la place. J'ai attendue. J'étais la première. Mais aussi la dernière. Riku et Sora ne sont jamais venus. Je les ai cherché. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus. Et je les ai trouvé. Et j'ai compris.

Sora n'aurait jamais pût venir. Il était mort l'année précédente. Sida. Je n'ai pas réussi à pleurer.

Et Riku, s'il n'ai pas venus, c'est parce qu'il en était incapable. Il était dans le coma. Il s'était fait renversé par une voiture en allant voir Sora, le jour où celui-ci est mort.

Sora est mort seul. Riku était dans le coma depuis un an. Il y est resté pendant encore deux ans. Puis il est mort. Lui aussi est mort seul. Il est mort en pleine nuit. On a pas voulu me laisser le voir parce que je n'étais pas de la famille. Je me suis retrouvé seule.

Je n'ai pas pleuré pour Sora. Je n'ai pas pleuré pour Riku.

Et maintenant, alors que je vais atteindre mes 35 ans, 10 ans après notre promesse perdue, 23 ans après l'incendie, moi aussi, je vais mourir. Je vais mourir d'un cancer au coeur. Coeur qui a perdu les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. A mes yeux. Mes yeux qui, enfin, pleurent tandis que j'écris ces dernières lignes. Lignes que je ne pourrais jamais voir, mais que j'ai appris à ressentir.

Je tiens à dire que, malgrés tout ce qui m'est arrivée, j'ai vécu heureuse, et que je n'ai que deux regrets. Le regret de ne pas avoir put m'excuser au-près de Sora et de Riku, et le regret de ne pas être morte plus tôt, avec eux. Maintenant, je vais mourir seule, comme eux. Et c'est ma dernière volonté.

_**Siyotabe okaria menos**_

_**Cate sina nos**_

_**Ore kata yu**_

_**Sa oratiyano many kusu**_

_**Chito satukyurana e**_

_**Sote no are**_

La vois de la volonté de la mère mourrante

Monte au ciel dans ces mots:

"Pourquoi, toi, tu m'as oublié?

Je t'ai aimé tant de fois, et je pourrai recommencer."

Ses amis recueillent sa voix, celle qui les a aimé par la haine.

Il ne faut jamais oublier.

Sora, Riku, Merci pour tout,

Yume Aname

* * *

**Bon voila, le dernier chapitre a été posté, maintenant, on se dit au revoir, en espérant vous retrouver quand je ferais une autre fic ^^**

**Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu et suivit cette histoire, merci beaucoup,**

**Aka Hoshi.**


End file.
